


[Podfic] flowers grow out of my grave

by cryptiidtea



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Slow Burn, i adore this fic pls read the original, i am uploading this in laguardia, it's taken me two months to finally finish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptiidtea/pseuds/cryptiidtea
Summary: the only ones who ever listened to richie were the daisies in his backyard. that was, until eddie kaspbrak meets him on the school field.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] flowers grow out of my grave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flowers grow out of my grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905032) by [softestrichie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestrichie/pseuds/softestrichie). 



Thank you so much to [softestrichie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestrichie/pseuds/softestrichie) for allowing me to record this fic! I asked to record it like, two months ago, so I'm very sorry for the delay, but here it is at last! I definitely missed a couple of words and pronounced a word or two incorrectly, but otherwise, I hope I did it justice. Also, if there are any upload mistakes or what have you, let me know. I'm waiting for my delayed flight at LaGuardia as I upload this, so circumstances are not ideal for catching mistakes. Anyway, please be sure to read the original fic and leave a comment for the author! Hope you enjoy!

**Streaming:**   
[ Chapters 1-7](http://kiwi6.com/file/4xfvxmg3wt)   
[ Chapters 8-13](http://kiwi6.com/file/0dcqtl6vyp)

**Text:** [flowers grow out of my grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905032?view_full_work=true)

**Author:** [softestrichie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestrichie/pseuds/softestrichie)

**Reader:** [cryptidtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidtea)

**Length:** 1:59:45

**Google Drive/Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sjbQNYKMB1h4bZRY8fxSacG1dYHwnw62)


End file.
